The Explosion Proof Fan Chapter 2
by Gaaras Lover Girl13
Summary: Second Part of my DeiTema story


Deidara looked back at the sun as it set in the distant villiage of Sunagakura. His hair blew in the wind as he sighed. It had been almost a year since he had seen the girl related to Gaara. He heard someone approaching and turned to see Sasori. He looked away again. "Deidara, are you okay?" Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and kissed his neck with a pedophilic grin crossing his face. He planted another gentle kiss on the blond haired Akatsuki member's neck.  
"Damnit Sasori stop it!" Deidara tried to shove away Sasori, but the red head grabbed him by the arm and pulled his body into his own and held him there, trying to kiss him again. "FUCK YOU!" Deidara shoved him away and ran to the window, jumping out to be caught by his clay bird. He flew off on it's back, tears welling in his eyes. He sighed and looked back. He tried to get away but Sasori still hadn't understood that Deidara no longer want that kind of relationship. Deidara looked ahead, seeing that he was making the bird go towards Sunagakura again. He blinked. "I have to see her, but how do I signal her?" He thought for a moment then smiled. "Of course!" He landed his bird on the ledge of the canyon side, away from the gaurds.  
"Temari what is it?" Shikamaru looked into her eyes, holding her around the waist and kissing her forehead gently. He rubbed her cheek trying to get her to say what was wrong.  
"I'll be right back Shikamaru." Temari pulled away and looked out the window, seeing a distant explosion. She grabbed her fan and opened it, jumping out the window and flying over to the explosion. She fixed her eyes on the white bird, seeing a blonde boy she had met before. She smiled, swooping down. "Deidara. I was wondering if I would see you again." She hugged him and he held his arm's around her waist. "Hey there Temari, I told you I would come back." He lifted her face gently with his thumb and forefinger of his left hand, meeting her lips with a gentle kiss, which she returned with passion, wrapping her arm's around his neck. Deidara grinned. He broke away from the kiss. "Frisky aren't ya?" He grinned again and kissed her again. They stayed like that for a few moments,  
Deidara eventually pressing his tongue against Temari's lips, opening her mouth slightly and meeting her tongue with his own.  
"Oh Deidara," she moaned quietly, "I missed you so much. I was afraid you had forgotten about me.." She gazed up at him, her eyes filling with sadness at the thought. "Don't ever do that again, kay? I want to see you atleast once a week if possible." She smiled and kissed him passionately yet again. "Temari...." Deidara sighed, laying down with Temari at his side. He looked at her eyes and rolled on his side. He gently carressed her cheek and sighed again. "I missed you, I thought of you alot, I only wanted to be with you. But today was the first time I could even get away from the group. I promise to come see you as much as possible." He gently kisssed her again and sat up.  
Temari sighed, laying her head on his lap and looking into his beautiful eyes. "My brother treated me like a whore whenever he caught me. He wanted to know why the hell I had been with you and treated you like I knew you for a long time when we only talked once. But I'm glad we did." She smiled. "Do you know how many dates this is now if you call this a date, my sweet Dei-muffin?" She looked at him challengingly.  
"Of course, this is number twelve." He smiled. Then he layed her down and layed just above her, kissing her gently and passionately. The two closed their eyes, continuing their embrace."So what do you want to do now that we're all caught up?" He grinned deviously.  
His eyes gleamed as he awaited an answer.  
"I say, YOU GET THE HELL OFF TEMARI!" Shikamaru got into position to use his Shadow Posession Jutsu with Gaara at his side,  
summoning a sand coffin and Kankuro on the other side, getting his puppets into attack position.  
"Deidara!" Temari clung to him, making him fall over and making the two of the roll over the edge. They were caught by Deidara's bird, which began to fly off to a safe place. "Temari.." Deidara held her in his arms as they escaped into the safety of the dark forest, outside of the area of Sunagakura. They sat on the bird, holding onto eachother's warm bodies as they continued to flee. 


End file.
